


Dance

by prosperjade



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Dance

Morgiana considered herself powerful, swift, readily loyal to her friends.

But graceful was a trait she had never been blessed with.

“Relax.”

The Fanalis jumped at the sound of the soft whisper that washed over her ear, spurring a vivid crimson to possess her features. Each muscle tensed with anxious anticipation, her steps growing clumsy as her grip on her companion unconsciously tightened.

Alibaba chuckled slightly, a broad grin unfurling across the rim of his mouth. Gentle fingers tucked under Morgiana’s chin, tilting her face forward as curious golden eyes roved her features.

“Relax, Morgiana.” He insisted, enveloping the girl with vibrant hair into his protective embrace.

His body moved fluidly, the waltz embedded in his memory from his days spent within the walls of his father’s palace. Alibaba’s hands met Morgiana’s waist, carefully moving in tandem with her lithe form.

“I have you,” he smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to her brow, “Just set yourself free, the way you did at the festival.”

The Fanalis allowed a small chuckle to spring from her tongue, arms winding around the strong frame of Alibaba’s shoulders. She inhaled deeply, allowing her mind to wander as followed the rhythm of music that surged through her very veins, spurring her heart to stutter against the walls of her chest. Morgiana shut her eyes, pressing herself close to the tantalizing warmth of the fair-haired prince. Happiness permeated her breast as she adapted to the pace Alibaba set, recalling with vivid clarity the melody that made her body move as though of its own entity, the voice of the prince echoing in the depths of her mind.

“You’re really beautiful, Morgiana!”

The Fanalis laughed, possessed with a childish giddiness. She was finally liberated from her shackles.


End file.
